


Bridesmaid

by helpme_iminlove



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode s02e11, F/M, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpme_iminlove/pseuds/helpme_iminlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey wasn't as okay as she pretended to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridesmaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! This is my first time writing for this show/pairing, so please let me know if you like it! Or if you hate it, whichever one.

It was the dumbest wedding that I’d ever been to, but it had its own charm, I suppose.

When I was younger, I had loved weddings. They were glamorous, which is all a young girl needs to see before she wants her own. I dreamt of my wedding as a little girl, and I would wear my mother’s nicest dress before walking down a random hallway of the hotel, waiting for my groom to come around the corner at the end of the hall. I stopped when I realized that he wasn’t going to come. I was ten years old when it occurred to me. I grew to hate weddings by the time I was a teenager. I may not have acted like it, but I wasn’t interested in love and stuff anymore. It all just seemed like a waste of time and a fast track to getting hurt, based on what had become of my parents.

Laura Palmer saved me when she died. She really did. I knew that Laura had become an angel the moment I saw Agent Cooper. She had sent him to me, all wrapped up in a suit fit for a groom that would walk around the corner of the hall and wait for me there at the end. I felt like crying the first time I saw him. Is that strange? I don’t think you’re supposed to cry when you fall in love.

And I felt like crying then, at that dumb wedding for the pervy old man. I watched them do the ceremony, and I almost cried like I did when I watched Leeland Palmer dance all alone. I wanted a wedding with such a strong want that I had never felt before. The worst part was the fact that I had always gotten what I wanted up until then; I knew I wasn’t going to get what I wanted in that moment. And seeing Agent Cooper standing there at the bar with Officer Truman and that trans lady, I felt an ache in my chest that I didn’t recognize from the ache my family had left in me. I knew the score; we were friends. But he was my only friend. My whole life, I’d never had a friend until he sat with me at breakfast. I felt like he had my soul, a huge chunk of it that I couldn’t get back no matter how many cases I helped him solve.

I wouldn’t be able to tell you who had asked who to dance, even if I knew. But I remember taking his strong hand in mine like a lethal weapon, and he pulled me close to him and I could have died. Maybe that’s what had happened to the other woman he had told me about; maybe she died in his arms as they danced. I remember hoping in the back of my mind that my smile would be big enough to hide the water in my eyes.

And we danced. So many songs, song after song. Some fast and fun, some slow and dreamy, and I swear my heart broke a million times at that dumb wedding. Before then, I liked to dance alone, to that jazzy music I like, but I knew that I would never be able to dance alone again. I felt like I could tell him all of this, but it would just make things worse. He wouldn’t dance with me anymore if I told him everything that went on in my head. I don’t think I ever stopped looking at him. How sad.

It may have been naive to say at the time, but I swore that night that I would never love anyone else again. My Special Agent had done something to me that I couldn’t change back or reverse. And I was okay with that. I could only hope that I had done the same to him.


End file.
